love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live! Manga
Love Live! There are three different series of manga adaptations of Love Live!. All of them have their scenarios written by Kimino Sakurako, with character designs by Murota Yuuhei. *The first is titled "Love Live! School idol project". It is illustrated by Tokita Arumi. It began serialization in the January 2012 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine. The manga ended serialization in the magazine's May 2014 issue and was transferred to Dengeki G's Comic starting with the June 2014 issue. It went on hiatus and was restarted with Chapter 30 in the March 2016 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine. *The second is titled "Love Live! Anthology". It is drawn by a variety of illustrators, different for each chapter. *The third is titled "Love Live! School idol diary", and is a manga adaptation of the light novel series by the same title. It is illustrated by Oda Masaru. A second season began in Dengeki G's Comic April 2016 issue. **The second season is published under the title "Love Live! School idol diary Second Season" and has restarted numbering. 'Love Live! School idol project' The first few chapters of "Love Live! School Idol Project" may be read in English legally at Comic Walker . # # # # # # # # |Translation Link =http://tmnbe-scans.blogspot.sg/2014/08/love-live-school-idol-project-volume-1.html |Translation Status = Full Fan Translation }} # # # # # # # # |Translation Link =http://tmnbe-scans.blogspot.com/2014/12/love-live-volume-2.html |Translation Status = Full fan translation }} # # # # # # # |Translation Link =https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live |Translation Status = Full fan translation }} # # # # # # # |Translation Link =https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live |Translation Status = Full fan translation }} # # # # # # # |Translation Link =https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live |Translation Status = Full fan translation }} 'Love Live! Anthology' # # # #Rin rin♪ Diary # # # #source of power # |Translation Link = https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live_comic_anthology|Translation Status = Partial fan translation}} # # # # # # # # #filer du fil # # |Translation Link = https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live_comic_anthology|Translation Status = Partial fan translation}} # # # # # # # # # |Translation Link = https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live_comic_anthology_%CE%BCs_sweet_memories|Translation Status = Partial fan translation}} # # # # # # # # # # |Translation Link = https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live_comic_anthology_%CE%BCs_precious_days|Translation Status = Partial fan translation}} 'Love Live! School Idol Diary' (Written by Honoka Kosaka) #Chapter 2: (Written by Kotori Minami) #Chapter 3: (Written by Umi Sonoda) #Chapter 4: (Written by Umi Sonoda) #Chapter 5: (Written by Honoka Kosaka) |Translation Link = https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live_school_idol_diary|Translation Status = Full fan translation}} (Written by Maki Nishikino) #Chapter 7: (Written by Rin Hoshizora) #Chapter 8: (Written by Hanayo Koizumi) #Chapter 9: (Written by Rin Hoshizora) #Chapter 10: (Written by Maki Nishikino) |Translation Link = https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live_school_idol_diary|Translation Status = Full fan translation}} (Written by Nozomi Tojo) #Chapter 12: GO HOME! (Written by Nico Yazawa) #Chapter 13: (Written by Eli Ayase) #Chapter 14: (Written by Nico Yazawa) #Chapter 15: (Written by Eli Ayase) |Multiple Links = |Translation Link = https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live_school_idol_diary|Translation Status = Full fan translation}} (Written by Maki Nishikino) #Chapter 17: ? #Chapter 18: (Written by Kotori Minami) #Chapter 19: ? #Chapter 20: ? |Multiple Links = |Translation Link = https://dynasty-scans.com/series/love_live_school_idol_diary|Translation Status = Full fan translation}} 'Love Live! School Idol Diary Second Season' Love Live! Sunshine!! There are three manga adaptations of Love Live! Sunshine!!. *The first manga adaptation is titled "Love Live! School idol project Sunshine!!", illustrated by Oda Masaru, with scenario written by Kimino Sakurako and character designs by Murota Yuuhei. It began serialization in the May 2016 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine. *The second manga adaptation is titled "Maru's 4-Koma", illustrated by Takenouchi Toshio, with scenario written by Kimino Sakurako and character designs by Murota Yuuhei. It began serialization in the May 2017 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine, expanding upon the old full-colour but smaller format of Maru's 4-koma. *The third manga adaptation is a series of anthologies, official compilations of manga by various artists. 'Love Live! School idol project Sunshine!!' # # # # # |Translation Link = https://mega.nz/#!bN1QET5Z!HE9vz5HBHc47Z1kBFKbkuqUEb9bEKoMwQF0jeVTNBtE |Translation Status = WIP Fan Translation }} # # # # # }} 'Maru's 4-koma' # # # # # # # # # }} 'Comic Anthologies' References Category:Franchise Category:Article stubs Category:Published Materials Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!